A wide variety of procedures have been developed to test chemical and physical characteristics of concrete. With the increased use of chemicals and other additives to modify hardening rates and to provide enhanced properties in the cured concrete, more sophisticated tests have been devised. With the use of chloride accelerators in reinforced concrete, chloride ion permeability testing has become more important. Procedures currently under consideration for evaluating permeability of coated and uncoated concrete to water, water-soluble ions, and gas are complex and require complicated field equipment. In one approach, the permeability of concrete to water is measured, and the amount of water-soluble chloride ion which is carried through a layer of concrete by water permeating the concrete is ascertained. Electric current has also been passed through samples to determine chloride permeability.